Gems Of Homeworld
by Isaac the Weird
Summary: Homeworld is home to thousands of diffrent strains of gems. The following is a collection of gems and there function on homeword.
1. Introduction

Hello friends and welcome to my first Fanfiction related work. I love and I've always wanted to make something. I have always been a fan of lore and details. These are my ideas of what some functions of the hundreds of gems on Homeworld might be like. You are free to use them characters and lore in your own fanfics and projects. I will be updating this randomly and whenever I feel like adding a new chapter. I know there is a rule against non-stories but I believe this does not count as it has lore and backstory for the gems. **I DO NOT OWN STEVEN UNIVERSE THAT BELONGS TO THE GREAT REBACCA SUGAR.**


	2. Architects 1

The lovely spires, buildings, and starships of Homeworld were built by bismuths but they didn't design them. These gems are built for the purpose of designing new building and oversee construction.

Pezzottaite

Court: Pink

Powers: Hologram projection and minor biomancy.

Gem Shape: Triangular

Hight: 5 feet 6 inches

Colors: Pink

Pezzottaites were created to design Pink Diamond's architecture. The first of their kind were made just a few centuries after Pink's creation. Each court specific architect gem has there own specialty. The Pezzottaites are adept at using organic matter in there designs. Their Diamond's fondness for plantlife led them to being experts in keeping them lush and incorporating them into pillars and walls. The most well known project these gems created was the Human Zoo. The garden playground of Pink and Spinel was also designed by Pezzottaites. After pink diamond's supposed demise at the hand of the rebellion the Pezzottaites were reassigned to supplement the other court's architects.

Boleite

Court: Blue

Powers: Minor hydrokinesis, flight, hologram projection.

Gem Shape: Cube

Height: 6 feet 2 inches

Colors: Blue

Boleites are far more common than there Pink court cousins. These gems favor water based decorations such as fountains. They are similar in appearance to Lapis Lazulis but cannot control water at the same scale. They created Blue Diamond's personal pool and collaborated with Rauchites to make Yellow Diamond's spa. Pink Diamond's "death" caused Blue to order more somber decorations on new buildings.

Rauchite

Court: Yellow

Powers: Data interfacing, hologram projection,electrokinesis.

Gem Shape: trianglular

Height: 5 feet 2 inches

Colors:Green

There is not to much to say about the rauchites. Unlike others on this list these gems design both buildings and spaceships. Most courts create separate strains for these two tasks but Yellow Diamond values efficiency and did not make two strains where one would function. These gems use only cutting-edge technology when designing buildings or ships. These are likely the most common architect strain on Homeworld.

Goosecreekite

Court: White

Powers: Telekinesis, super strength, hologram projection, hard light hologram projection, minor geokinesis.

Gem Shape: Spherical

Height: 9 feet 11 inches

Colors: White

Most would think that such a ridiculously named gem would have a demeaning or menial function. The gems who thought this when they were created were quickly proven wrong. All gems have a purpose but very few gem strains are created with a single task to do. The noble Goosecreekites were created to design and build the four diamond's personal capital ships. These large and mysterious gems built the iconic head, arms, and legs that are associated with the authority. These gems were given a team of bismuths and other labour gems to help construct the ships. Anytime a ship is damaged the Goosecreekites are summoned to repair it. When not repairing a capital ship these gems live as high class nobles all with there own pearl. As expected they are extremely rare with only twenty-six ever being created. There are now only twenty-four remaining Goosecreekites in existence. The first fallen Goosecreekite was shattered in an accident while constructing Pink Diamond's legship. The other defied homeworld by falling in love with a bismuth and becoming a permafusion called Bismutite. This new gem fled into the deepest caverns of homeworld to escape shattering.

For more information on these gems please use the following links to the Homeworld databanks

Pezzottaite: shorturl.at/cfwO4

Goosecreekite:

Boleite:

Rauchite:

Bismutite:


	3. Off Colors 1

Bull Quartz

Gem Location: Chest

Height: 235 feet

Powers: Super strength, sonic scream, and geokinisis.

Weapon: Tekko

Bull Quartz is the largest gem in the history of the empire. She is over twice the size of the great White Diamond herself. She is relatively thin compared to the usually husky frame of a qaurtz. Like her Diamond she is pure white but her hair is long and unkempt. Her story starts on White's fledging colony Verdonite-VI. Due to a cosmic fluke the incubating gems of a certain section of the planet's kindergarten merged together into a single gemstone. Simply emerging caused the shattering of several Peridots and even a few Quartzes. When White Diamond was alerted to Bull's existence she stopped the colonization effort entirely. White is the strongest of the Diamonds yet even she saw the immense danger this defect presented. Bull was left stranded alone on an empty world until the diamonds decided on what to do with her. At the height of the Earth rebellion Yellow Diamond considered using her as a weapon against the Crystal Gems. Blue Diamond talked her sister out of this stating that she may join the rebellion. To this day she is still stranded on her own little world waiting to be for the day when she can be free. With the rise of the liberating Era 3 her freedom may soon be at hand.

Chernobylite

Gem Location: Left palm

Height. 7 feet 2 inches

Powers: Radiation Manipulation, hologram projection, thermal manipulation, energy beam, and super speed.

Weapon: War Scythe

Most off-colors are weak and non-violent yet all gems are terrified of them. One of the greatest reasons for Homeworld's fear of off-colors is Chernobylite. This gem was an Era 1 zircon created on Homeworld. While most off colors have less powers than normal this one was an exception. She was oozing radiation at a startling rate.She could manipulate this radiation into concentrated energy beams from her gem. Due to either a scanner glitch or an incompetent kindergartener her injection site was right ontop of a concentration of uranium. This kind of sight would be perfect to grow an uranophane or a seelite but not a zircon. She burst from the crust in a violent explosion shattering several nearby gems. Her form was black as night, her hair wild and spiked, and her mind was shattered the instant she formed. Less than five minutes after forming she summoned or now infamous scythe and shattered five of her lawyer sisters. Chernobylite became the gem equivalent of a serial killer. She had a bloodlust that surpassed any ruby or quartz. She would emerge from the tunnels of Homeworld to hunt her prey. The radioactivity she produced eventually led to her capture as it was traced. Because of the body count she aquaired Yellow Diamond herself faced the defect in single combat. This was one of only a handful of times a diamond engaged in battle. The battle was intense but in the end Yellow defeated her foe and shattered her. There are rumors and gossip that at the end of the fight Yellow's gem was cracked. Before any gem could confirm this Yellow went straight to talk to her sister Pink Diamond. When Yellow came back her gem was as whole and sparkling as when she emerged. By the time Chernobylite was shattered she was a mere 340 years old and yet had killed over 500 gems from lowly peridots to high ranking jade nobles.

For more information on these gems please use the following links to the Homeworld databanks

Chernobylite: shorturl.at/jsHP1

Bull Quartz: shorturl.at/mFTW8

shorturl.at/dEUX4

White and Bull Comparison: shorturl.at/bqvY3

Tekko: shorturl.at/fAB48


End file.
